


The Scars We Bare

by ShadowDragon1553



Category: Big Hero 6, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Fredashi, Gen, M/M, Rarepair, Scars, hezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragon1553/pseuds/ShadowDragon1553
Summary: Hiro knew Ezra had scars from his time on the streets, but knowing about them and seeing them were two different things. But he has his own scars, and maybe if they're shared with the one he loves, they will be easier to bare. (Just a fluffy/slightly angsty one-shot for this rarepair I was dragged into.





	The Scars We Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonniepride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniepride/gifts).



> This fic only exists because @bonniepride dragged me into this rarepair and I’m desperate for some more fanfic. Also, a Valentine’s day gift since this day has been more about gifts for family and friends than for romantic partners in my experience. So here’s some angst because as you should know by now that is one of my favorite tropes. But the fluff cancels it out so basically it is fluff with slight angst.

The first time Hiro saw Ezra’s scars was when the two had gotten caught in the rain. They had been dating for about 3 weeks and Aunt Cass had sent them to pick up some last minute groceries for dinner. On their way back the rain started to come down and by the time the pair had managed to get inside the sanctuary of the cafe they were soaking wet.

Hiro, being a considerate boyfriend, offered to let Ezra borrow some of his clothes for the night. And Ezra, having accepted, simply changed in a corner of Hiro’s bedroom while the boy changed in the other. As Hiro had changed faster he turned to place his wet clothes in the hamper and caught a sight of Ezra’s back. The once smooth flesh was covered in scars, all of them looked worn and faded but their mere presence caused something protective to rise in Hiro at the thought of anyone hurting his precious Ezra. 

Despite this Hiro said nothing about the marks, not wanting Ezra to feel self-conscious about them. As well as, unsure as to how Ezra felt about other people even knowing about his scars. Confident that if Ezra wanted to talk about them he would do so when he was ready, and Hiro was willing to wait.

\-------------------------------   
The next time Hiro saw them was when Ezra had spent the night a month later. The two boys sharing Hiro’s bed as despite Tadashi’s being free for the night, the older brother spending the night with his own boyfriend, the two felt much more comfortable sleeping together with their shared body heat warming them up. As neither boy could easily pass up the opportunity to cuddle with their significant other. 

“Sorry,” Ezra apologized as he caught Hiro staring at his chest, which also had its fair share of scars, “I sleep shirtless but if they make you uncomfortable I can put my shirt back on.”

“No,” Hiro answered easily as he looked up at Ezra, “they don’t bug me at all.”

“Are you sure?” Ezra questioned.

“Uh huh,” Hiro nodded as he looked back at Ezra’s chest, “is it alright if I touch them?”

“If you want,” Ezra answered, “they don’t hurt anymore so you don’t have to worry about that if you were.”

“No, it’s just. I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with people touching them or not,” Hiro said, his light touches causing Ezra to shiver as his boyfriend traced some of the scars that marred his skin. 

“Do they, interest you?” Ezra questioned at Hiro’s inquisitive touches, looking down into Hiro’s mop of hair.

“Yeah,” Hiro responded, “they remind me of how much you’ve been through. And I guess in some strange way, these scars are one of the reasons I met you.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ezra said as he pulled Hiro towards him as he cuddled his boyfriend, “I’ve never thought about them like that.” 

“Love you Ez,” Hiro spoke as he melted into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“Love you too Hiro,” Ezra responded. 

\-------------------------------------  
The next time the two had talked about scars it hadn’t been about Ezra’s. It was after a particularly nasty battle with Big Hero 6. No major damage but enough bumps and bruises that Hiro felt the need for some assistance in patching himself up. And as Baymax was on low battery he elected to call up Ezra.

The boy arriving quickly as he set about rummaging through Hiro’s med kit for the right supplies. Saving his inquisitive questions about the fight until after he had patched Hiro up. Lucky for the first aid course Hera had forced him into once she caught him coming home with a bruised Hiro caused by some schoolyard bullies. 

“This might sting a little,” Ezra warned as he cleaned the infected areas of a few cuts. Hiro wincing in response to the slight sting. Although a quick kiss Ezra placed to his temple had him smiling.

“Sorry,” Ezra said apologetically as he placed the final bandaid on Hiro’s arm, “how’s that?”

“Perfect,” Hiro said as he jumped down from the counter to start putting his armor away, “thanks for coming to help me.”

“Of course,” Ezra said, a smile on his face though his eyes looked a bit despondent as he stared at some of the scars Hiro had. Trying to make himself look busy by reorganizing the med kit and failing to hide his curiosity. 

“I can just tell you about them if you are so curious,” Hiro said easily as he knew what his boyfriend had been staring at. Not even needing to look up as he felt Ezra staring at his back. Having caught the boy staring at them while he was being patched up. 

Ezra having the grace to look sheepish as he looked up at his boyfriend. “I didn’t want to pry,” he spoke.

“Ezra,” Hiro spoke as he walked over to him grabbing the boys hands in his own, “ it isn’t prying. You told me about your scars, the least I can do is tell you about mine.”

“Are you sure?” Ezra questioned, “because I know they can be a really touchy subject with some people. Zeb still doesn’t feel fully comfortable with telling Hera and Kanan about his scars and I know you’re tired from the fight and-”

“Ezra,” Hiro cut him off, a small smile pulling at his face, “first of all, while some people might see the subject as touchy I don’t when it’s with the people I care about. Especially if that person is you, I want to share my life with you just as you’ve shared yours. My scars are apart of that life, just as your scars are apart of yours.”

“Okay,” Ezra agreed as the two looked at each other, unspoken love between them as their eyes held their emotions for only them to see.

“Now,” Hiro spoke, a teasing grin on his face, “which one do you want to know about first?”


End file.
